Corann Stanley et les Maraudeurs
by Sara7x
Summary: Corann Stanley n'est plus dans son école d'Irlande. Elle débarque à Poudlard avec son sale caractère, et sa manie a toujours vouloir tout contrôler. Et qu'on le veuille ou non, les Maraudeurs seront bien obligés de faire face à son caractère !


Bienvenue sur ma petite fic qui, je l'espère vous plaira ! Déjà, il faut que je vous explique bien que c'est une fic assez particulière. Il y aura un baiser dans chaque chapitre ! C'était une fic utilisé pour un défi des trente baisers, mais c'est une suite enfin bref. Une fic particulière ! J'espère que vous allez quand même aimer ! Qu'importe en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

CHAPITRE 1 : Une arrivée reconnue.

Corann Stanley se trouvait dans le train qui se dirigeait dans la célèbre et grande école qu'était Poudlard. C'était la première année où elle y allait et elle était tout de même assez stressée, après tout, elle était nouvelle ici, il était donc logique que ça puisse ne serait-ce qu'un peu la perturber. En plus, disons que voilà, la jeune blonde n'avait tout bonnement pas onze ans, elle en avait seize. Déjà, là, à ce stade, les choses pouvaient tout de suite se compliquer. Entrer en cours de scolarité dans une nouvelle école n'était pas une chose évidente. Enfin, elle n'arrivait pas en cours d'année, c'était déjà ça après tout non ? Mais bon, voilà, c'était dès l'arrivée en première année que l'on se faisait des amis et par la suite, les choses pouvaient bien souvent être compliqué. Mais bon, bien sûr, elle avait confiance, d'une certaine manière. Parce que la jeune fille avait toujours usé de beaucoup de confiance en elle. Mais cela ne faisait bien entendu pas tout, et elle le savait. Elle se contenterait de voir le temps passé et d'analyser comment ça se passe. Enfin de voir quoi. De toute façon, avait-elle réellement le choix ? Ce qui lui tapait également sur le système, c'était le fait qu'elle doive passe sous le Choixpeau magique pour se faire répartir. Elle avait déjà dû subir ce genre de chose en Irlande, alors pourquoi se sentait-on obligé de la refaire passer par là ? En plus, les choses allaient clairement être différentes surtout, puisqu'en général, il s'agissait de premières années ! Et elle avait six ans de plus qu'eux ! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, ses parents avaient subitement décidé de changer d'école. La classe n'est-ce pas ? Et bien dans un sens, disons que non. Elle ne connaissait personne et franchement, elle n'aimait pas ça. D'ailleurs, elle était le genre de personne qui n'aimait pas du tout la solitude. Et se retrouver ainsi toute seule dans un compartiment, disons que c'était justement le genre de truc qu'elle détestait. Elle en avait de la chance hein ? Quoiqu'en faite non, si elle en avait eu, elle serait restée dans son ancienne école. Et à la place et bien voilà, ce n'était pas le cas, non, elle avait perdu ses amis, ses proches et elle se retrouvait seule...

C'est alors que la porte du compartiment se mit à s'ouvrir et laissa entrer quatre garçons. Trois étaient vraiment très beaux, alors que le dernier était comme un intrus, c'était tout de même bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, on ne choisissait jamais ses amis pour leurs physiques et là, c'était bien une preuve parce qu'il était vraiment très laid. Les quatre garçons se mirent à la regarder, un air assez surpris sur le visage. Peut être qu'ils avaient toujours eu pour habitude de s'installer ici mais en tout cas, s'ils croyaient qu'elle allait sortir pour leurs laisser la place, ils pouvaient toujours se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Et pas besoin de la regarder de cette manière, elle ne bougerait pas un sourcil. Encore moins un orteil. Bref, l'idée générale était bien comprise, Corann ne bougerait pas. Les détaillant les uns après les autres, elle se demanda si l'un d'eux allaient, à un moment ou un autre, se décider à parler. Et elle ne tarda pas à avoir une réponse.

**- Tiens, salut jolie demoiselle. T'es nouvelle si je ne me trompe pas. Une fille comme toi, je ne l'aurais pas raté. **

Celui qui venait de prendre la parole était grand, mince. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et un regard pénétrant. Vraiment beau. Mais bien frimeur. Dans sa phrase, il lui laissait supposer qu'il avait pour habitude de draguer les filles. S'il pensait réellement qu'elle était le genre de fille à se laisser avoir par ce genre de baliverne, il se fourrait le bras dans l'œil ! Oui oui, le bras ! Corann était justement le genre de personne qui détestait ces gros dragueurs qui pensaient que toutes les filles leurs étaient servies sur un plateau !

**- Ah oui ? Pourtant, je pense que moi, un garçon comme toi, je l'aurais raté !**

Ses amis se mirent à rire et Corann ne put empêcher un sourire fière d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Bah quoi ? Bien sûr qu'elle avait bien joué sur ce coup. Et ce, même si maintenant, il avait un air blasé sur le visage. Le pauvre chéri. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer ? Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle le console, il se débrouillerait avec ses amis ! Oui bon, il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui était sur le point de pleurer, mais d'après elle, il ne prenait pas souvent de râteaux. Il était plutôt pas mal et même si ses techniques de dragues étaient minables, il avait réussi à attirer son attention. Mais bon, combien de filles s'étaient déjà faites avoir par ce beau parleur ?

**- On voit que tu ne me connais pas.**  
**- Mais qui es-tu donc de si important pour que je doive te connaître ?**

Après tout, elle ne savait rien de lui et lui, rien d'elle, il venait et se mettait à la draguer et elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour un tombeur ? Si c'était ça, il était bien mal tomber et il aurait très certainement de plus grande chance avec les trois autres garçons qui se trouvaient avec eux. Garçons qui s'étaient d'ailleurs installés tranquillement sur le siège en face d'elle, probablement pour mieux assister à la scène. Ils étaient tous les trois hilares et se moquaient ouvertement de leurs amis. C'est alors qu'elle vit le grand crétin, parce que c'était ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de le nommer tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas son nom, s'approcher d'elle et se mettre assis, vraiment très près ! Il tentait de faire quoi au juste ? Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il voulut l'approcher un peu plus de lui. Il rêvait ! Ce n'était très certainement pas Corann qui allait se laisser faire ! Se dégageant tout de suite, elle arqua un sourcil.

**- T'essaies de faire quoi ?**  
**- Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Et je sais que tu n'oublieras plus jamais mon nom. Regardes moi bien, je sais que tu ne m'oublieras pas.**  
**- Tu m'es insignifiant, je t'oublierais très vite je pense.**  
**- Pas mes lèvres.**

Et il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune blonde. Corann n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux ! Le mufle comment osait-il ? Pensait-il réellement qu'elle allais se laisser embrasser uniquement parce qu'il était beau gosse ? Le fait qu'il embrassait bien ne comptait pas non plus ! Et d'ailleurs, elle s'écarta direct et lui colla un gros coup de poing au niveau du nez. Quand elle entendit craquer, sur le coup, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas ses doigts à elle parce qu'elle avait cogné un peu fort mais quand elle vit le sang elle comprit que non. C'était son nez. Et bien, c'était bien fait ! Et ça allait le défigurer un temps ! Et toc ! Ses amis étaient en train de rire, c'était fou ce qu'ils s'inquiétaient !

**- Et Regarde moi bien, moi c'est Corann Stanley, je pense que c'est mon poing sur ton nez, que tu n'oublieras pas !**

Prenant ses affaires, elle se leva et quitta le compartiment, elle ne comptait pas rester avec un idiot comme lui. Et ses amis ne semblaient pas avoir un Q.I plus développé en plus ! Elle n'était pas pressée de les revoir. Ou en tout cas, elle espérait ne pas finir dans leur maison ! Ca serait la totale vu qu'ils semblaient avoir son âge. Bordel, sa vie à Poudlard commençait bien...


End file.
